


Pôr do Sol

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [11]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Just the two being cute, M/M, Prompt Fic, Yaoi, meu otp depois de jisbon, só fofura, voltando às origens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Estavam em silêncio, observando o sol se pôr; a brisa do mar bagunçava os cabelos de ambos, que tinham seus dedos entrelaçados.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pôr do Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, acho que essa é a última do dia. Já estou quase sem fic pra postar... >_>  
> Nessa história, resolvi voltar às minhas origens gayzísticas e fazer algo fofo com o meu segundo ship favorito dessa série (depois de Jisbon, porque né?). E cara, impressionante como todo mundo funciona com o Jane. Que homem carismático, vsf.  
> Como vocês podem adivinhar, a fic se baseou na palavra "pôr do sol". É, estou cada vez menos criativa.
> 
> Boa leitura! :D

Kimball soltou um suspiro cansado e voltou a olhar para o horizonte.

  
Nunca fora fã de festas, ainda mais quando elas possuíam o objetivo explícito de puxar o saco de algum superior. Felizmente, havia conseguido escapar com Jane para a beira da praia por alguns minutos. Ali, com aquela companhia, sentia-se mais tranquilo.

  
Seu companheiro também o ajudava a sentir-se mais confortável. Estavam em silêncio, observando o sol se pôr; a brisa do mar bagunçava os cabelos de ambos, que tinham seus dedos entrelaçados. Patrick acariciava suavemente sua mão com o polegar, contribuindo ainda mais para a sensação de paz crescendo em seu peito.

  
\- Patrick.

  
\- Hm?

  
\- Acha que um dia poderemos sair por aí de mãos dadas?

  
Cho viu um sorriso terno desenhando-se no rosto do homem loiro, e automaticamente sorriu também. Jane parecia brilhar a cada palavra e a cada sorriso, o que o fazia sentir-se da mesma forma a cada vez que o via. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que havia conseguido quebrar sua máscara de seriedade. Será que isso era amor?

  
\- Eu adoraria.

  
Os dois sabiam o quanto era difícil. Kimball não tinha medo do que os outros poderiam dizer; porém, a sua trajetória no Exército e na CBI haviam deixado claro o quanto um ambiente de trabalho poderia ser tóxico, e ele não queria que Jane fosse obrigado a passar por nenhum tipo de sofrimento. Sabia que seus colegas de equipe os apoiariam e, de qualquer forma, pareciam já saber de tudo - Grace e Wayne já haviam insinuado que os dois estavam passando tempo demais juntos, e Lisbon sorria de forma enigmática sempre que os via conversando... Porém, os dois concordavam que precisavam de mais um tempo até poder revelar seu segredo. Por enquanto, estavam felizes vivendo seu relacionamento para si próprios.

  
O céu ganhava tons de púrpura, laranja e cor de rosa enquanto o sol sumia. Kimball depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Patrick, que o retribuiu no mesmo instante.

  
\- Eu te amo, Patrick.

  
\- E eu te amo, Kim.

  
Sorrindo sem jeito com o apelido que recebera, Cho soltou a mão de Jane para abraçá-lo. O ex-vidente aceitou o abraço e encostou a cabeça no ombro do agente da CBI, voltando sua atenção para o restinho de sol na linha do horizonte.


End file.
